Abbreviations
AFSK--Audio frequency shift keying PA0 AGC--Automatic gain control PA0 bps--bits per second PA0 CPU--Central processing unit PA0 CRT--Cathode ray tube PA0 EEPROM--Electrically erasable and programmable read only memory PA0 EPROM--Erasable programmable read only memory PA0 FSTV--Fast scan television PA0 IF--Intermediate frequency PA0 LED--light emitting diode PA0 LORAN--long range navigation PA0 MMU--Memory management unit PA0 NWS--National Weather Service PA0 SAM--Synchronous address multiplexer PA0 SCA--Subsidiary communications authorization PA0 SDLC--Synchronous Data Link Control PA0 TTL--transistor-transistor logic PA0 VDC--Video display controller PA0 VIP--visual information projection PA0 VOR--very high frequency omnidirectional radio range